


Piano

by MaggyFinallyWrites



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: F/M, Piano Symbolism, Rose Gets Released From Jail, angst but it gets better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27409153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggyFinallyWrites/pseuds/MaggyFinallyWrites
Summary: "Black and white keys once used, now covered in a light bit of dust as Laurel tried to look away from the old grand piano. Its glossy wood held so many memories of her and her dear playing together, and- no she needed to stop thinking about him!"
Relationships: Rose | Chairman Rose/Original Character(s), Rose | Chairman Rose/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Piano

Black and white keys once used, now covered in a light bit of dust as Laurel tried to look away from the old grand piano. Its glossy wood held so many memories of her and her dear playing together, and- no she needed to stop thinking about him!

But it was too late, her teary black eyes could already see a silhouette of when she taught Rose to play.

He'd been nervous, the only other time Laurel had seen him nervous was on his wedding day but here he was again, the small signs only his wife would pick up. How he'd laugh off the idea almost or tug at his tie and then play with his hair, but he eventually caved and agreed to take her lessons.

"You can play violin dear, surely that's much more difficult than the piano."

"Perhaps, but I'm older now Laurel, I don't think it'll come to me so easily anymore."

And it didn't, but Rose was a brilliant man with many natural gifts, it didn't come easy but he still worked at it because everything they did they'd end up like that.

Laurels hand playing the high notes and Roses the low, their free hands intertwined as they played the last few notes, sitting shoulder to shoulder, even if Rose had messed up the notes he never stopped because at the end their heads would be near touching, and he'd just need to lean a bit forward to gaze down at his lovely wife whose soft gaze she’d return.

They'd share a sweet kiss next, it became a routine for them almost, even if the song was half played right it didn't matter because Laurel still wanted to reward Rose for trying.

He got better, they'd go weeks where every day they'd play together, moving as a duo in better unison, it came to a point they could perfectly sync up, perfect unison. It was like a dance, another activity they greatly enjoyed together.

And because of that Laurel found soon after Rose went to jail she could no longer play on her own, her hand expected him to be there playing with her, NEEDED him there for the low notes. She was sure with time and practice she could get back to where she was before him, but she didn’t want to.

She yearns for those carefree days where they'd play and laugh and kiss, those days where after the piano Rose would turn on some soft music and take Laurel into his arms and dance with her. He'd sing too, and she'd always join in, slow sappy love songs where after a few grand movements they'd be barely moving in a circle, so close that all Laurel had to do was reach up an inch and they'd kiss again and again.

Her fingers dust the keys, yearning to play with him. She ends up slamming her hands on them instead, the dust flying and the Piano making a loud noise of discord.

That night she covers the piano up, there's enough going on with his trial coming up Laurel doesn't need any more reminders of what she may lose forever soon, though she does vow if Rose is to be locked away together she'll gain that old skill back on her own, no matter how painful.

~~~

A year in jail, and prohibition once out, the entire world was watching the couple like Braveries But Rose does eventually come home.

He wishes things could go back to how they were but he's no fool, there's a tension between him and his wife and it's one he can't fault her for. 

He does what he can, has her sleep in the room with him on the couch or guest room, he takes up cooking meals he knows she likes, anything to get even a semblance of a smile from Laurel’s lips.

He knows a part of her must still love him, she would have divorced him had she not by now, but it's still hard having someone you love and cherish act so cold and distant, and Rose knows he deserves it.

It's a week since his return home when he finally notices the piano was covered up, his green eyes sadly looking over the cover, such sweet memories. Laurel was currently in the living room, if she were napping he wouldn't have done it but Rose just wants to relive those old moments, even for a moment.

He wiped off any dust once the cover is off, sitting down it feels so empty without Laurel there, will his hand even remember how to play?

He presses a few keys, softly, tries a few bars, and tries to play something.

He sounds horrid, off-tune and tempo, just as Laurel needed him to play he needed her, he can only do the low notes but even then everything sounds off. He doesn't finish the song, fingers holding down on the keys in defeat.

"You sound worse than when you were beginning," comes Laurels' voice, Rose swiveling with wide eyes as she moves toward the piano. "I'm sure I don't sound much better, though."

"Would you like to find out?" Rose asks, he knows if she says yes it'll be bittersweet if anything but...

"Sure," Laurel says, and the smile Rose gives is enough for her to smile back.

It's better but still terrible. They're no longer in sync but they both expected it. There's a distance between them, but they're laughing at their mistakes, it's the first time Rose has heard his wife laugh in so long, and to him, it's more beautiful than any song or piece of music they've played together.

Once done they sit there in silence, the moment over, the strain still there. Oh how badly he wishes to reach out for her, to take away all the bad he's done and make things as she once were.

"..."

Laurel moves up, she's about the leave, and Rose grabs for her hand gently.

"Do... you think we could try again tomorrow?"

She stares at him, considering this more than she should.

"Only so we can sound better."

"Right, I understand, " Rose says, and as she turns to leave him he can't help but smile just a smidge.

~~~

They practice once a week that first month, a distance between their bodies and they use both hands, and Rose is careful to keep contact to a minimum because the thought of Laurel flinching away only breaks his heart more.

But they start to sound better, the tempo is more even, and slowly they grow to be a bit more in sync.

Laurel allows herself to smile a bit more around Rose, the cold walls slowly melting. Sometimes she even treats him by falling asleep against his shoulder when they're watching TV together and it's late.

They up their practice time to twice a week, Laurels' hands brushing against his more as they play together. She sits closer to him too.

He's allowed to sleep in their bed again, at first there's a distance but Laurel soon turns to him to be held, and it just feels so right having her back in his arms.

They don't even say anything about playing every day together, it just happens. And everyday Laurel sits closer, her hands brush against more and Rose dares to brush his against hers too. They sound pleasant, albeit not as good as they once were. They still don't play with one hand, and Rose knows it'll be a long time before they can get there.

But one day as they play Laurel scoots close enough their touching shoulder to shoulder and once done it an old tune Rose has known well and has missed dearly, their faces are so close, foreheads practically touching, he just needs to leave a bit forward but... he knows he can't be the one to make any first moves.

Laurel smiles, she appreciates Rose giving her space and the reins, anything they do is up to her. And for that she kisses him on the cheek, it's not the same as their old routine but Rose still presses a hand to his cheek in disbelief.

"I think we've gotten a lot better," Laurel says as she rises up.

"Still not as good as we used to be."

"No, but we'll get there one day."

"You really think so?"

"At this point, I know so."

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiiiii, man isn't this sad? Listen to Love Like You while reading this, gets SOO MUCH SADDER TRUST ME!Ah but the ending, they'll get better, Rosie boy will make up trying to destroy the world on accident. Eh well, hopefully, he does.
> 
> Mrs. Lovely Laurel belongs to https://twitter.com/HighTideSiren who was discussing piano headcannons and me being me went "oh, I wanna write." so credit for the idea's to them AND to https://twitter.com/SINGLEROSE88 who was also there.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
